Vehicle seats have previously included headrests that are adjustable vertically and longitudinally to provide the most effective head support.
Prior art noted during searching conducted in connection with the present invention include U.S. patents/Published applications: U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,754 Chinomi; U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,233 Takei et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,548 Van Wynsberghe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,359 Holstensson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,516 Grammss et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,697 Baumann et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,395 Yetukuri et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,995 Veine et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,856 Akaike et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,863 Low et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,187 Sundararajan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,793 Klühspies et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,859 Klukowski; U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,363 Chung; U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,721 Beroth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,015 Terada et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,564 Woerner; U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,196 Terada et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,091 Akaike et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,932 Hoffmann; U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,507 Toda et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,423 Alexander et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,967 Hirota et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,745 Hirota et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,129 Boes et al.; 2004/0262974 Terada et al.; 2007/0027599 Sakai et al.; 2007/0246989 Brockman; 2008/0100118 Young et al.; 2009/0058162 Boes et al.; 2009/0096468 Hirota et al.; 2010/0026061 McFalls et al.; 2010/0127541 Kotz; 2010/0127548 Truckenbrodt et al.; 2010/0231023 Wuerstlein et al.; 2010/0283306 Boes et al.; and 2011/0109143 Maddelein et al.